User blog:RedMonkey101 Studios/For Writing thingy....bloop...x3
Ahh...yes...here it is, my writing.. I want to start off saying that when writing the story about the girl finding the quarter I kinda added that she had a friend along with her...so yeah...anyways I tried make it as short as possible...*shrugs* Also I think I wrote WAAY too much...I really did try not to add onto it, but that didn't work out too well...ehh.. Anyways onto le stories! *Sorry for any spelling errors or grammar mishaps...I probably didn't see it, so sorry...* Finding Quarter... Echoes of thunder crashed from sky, startling the girl walking the muddy path. The other girl beside her chuckled, “Dakota Wills, don't be so scared!” “I'm not, just surprised that's all.” Dakota started, “Besides, if we want to talk about scared we should start talking about the way you talk to Jason, Ash!” Ash began to blush furiously, “Hey! That was one time!” Dakota laughed at her friend, “Whatever you say.” The two trailed farther along the path that leads to the mysterious Blue Blood Lake. Although she'd normally stayed inside most summer days, Dakota decided to go outside for once and have sort of treasure hut. Ash, being the clingy and adventurous type of person, decided to follow along and she and Dakota knew it should start somewhere at Blue Blood Lake. Dakota fumbled a bit, jumping over fallen tree branches and other stuff that happened to be on the path they took, Ash following along, they made their way further to the lake. After some walking, the rain beginning to fall faster on top of their heads. “Great, I knew I should had brought an umbrella or something!” Dakota scowled at herself, picking up her pace towards the lake. “Well why didn't you!” Ash question harshly. “Sorry, I didn't know!” They ran faster as the rain sped up, trying to avoid slipping as much as possible. The rain kept coming down faster than before causing Dakota and Ash to wince at the impacted. Before they knew it they'd reached the lake, the rain still pouring heavily on them both. Once the two made it, they quickly dismissed the fact that it was raining and began to move down towards the lake's outer rime, slipping on the muddy surface as they tried. Sighing, Ash started to walk the outer circle of the Blue Blood Lake, Dakota quickly following in from behind. “What are we even looking for?” she asked Dakota, looking around the area. “I'm not sure, just anything that would serve a purpose to us, I guess.” With a nod, Ash begun to look around. After an hour or so searching Dakota stopped and saw something shinning out of the mud. “Ash, I found something!” Dakota shouted, her friend came running towards her excitement plastered all over her face. Slowly, Dakota dropped to her knees to pick the object up. As her finger tips touched the cold surface of the object, she froze, almost not wanting to pick it up. She shook her head, finally grasping it, she started to move it around in her hand. “What is it?” Ash asked over her shoulders. Dakota, shrugging, started to wipe off the dirt that had gather on the object. “It's a...quarter.” She began. The two looked at each other for a moment. “Dibs.” “Aww!” Ash wined, “No fair!” “Life's not fair, deal with it.” Dakota grinned, placing the quarter in her back pocket as the rain began to soften. “We should go before we catch a cold or something.” “Yeah let's go, it'll be your fault if I catch a cold or the flu.” Ash complained. Dakota laughs, “Yeah, yeah.” As Dakota stands up she grins, patting her back pocket she swings an arm over Ash's shoulder, “Come on, I'll make popcorn and we can watch a movie.” Ash chirp up, “If you say that....Race ya!” she screeches racing back towards the house. “Ah! Wait for me!” Dakota called after. Sorry it may not look good, or get to the actually point fast enough but this is just one of the ways I write stories. In the superhero story, I'll write in first person because that one I use most offen in my books... x3 Let just say; Wow, SuperHero? “Lauren, I'm a superhero.” I said softly, “I don't know how, or even why, I have these powers and I think I have to protect the world, but it'll be so cool!” Silent fell throughout my bedroom as I take in a sigh, “This will never work.” I've been trying for several days to convince myself to tell this secret, hoping nobody would laugh in my face when I say it. Lauren Cross, my best friend since middle school, should know my this secret about me, that I was indeed a superhero. I had only found out about this last week, but still she had to know this, the secret was killing me! I could picture back to when my uncle and aunt sat me down on my sixteen birthday(that was only a week before) and told me that I was different from other sixteen year olds, that I have powers no one else had. At first I laughed, laughed right in their faces but soon found out that what they had told me was true. I could read minds, which I found creepy and a bit stalker-ish, and able to shoot a sort of dark light that had the power to make things fall asleep, that I found helpful. “I'm going to do it!” I exclaimed above, right as the door bell rang. I stood up quickly from my desk, racing down the hall to where the front door was. Before I could open it, it flew open on it's own. I gave off a eek sound, as the door made contact with the wall. I look over to who opened my door, expecting my aunt or uncle or maybe even Lauren, but no. Standing there was a girl, not that much older than me, her hair was sorta blond with really light purple highlighting, which were tied together into two pigtails. But what I notice most about this girl was that she had daggers in her hands and were aiming them at me. And there I stood, petrified by the sight of the sharp daggers. “Who are you?!” she snared. “Who are you?” I asked nervously. “I asked first and I won't repeat myself.” she scowled at me. “Uh, Riley Garden...” I answer, she started to grin which made me unconformable. “Garden, eh?” she smirked, “You must be the niece, I need to know where your aunt and uncle are. Now.” “Shopping..? Wait who are-” “UGH!” the girl yelled, sticking her daggers into the side of the door. Why could I had been so stupid! A voice echoed in my head. “Well, don't beat yourself up, they'll be back any minute..” I start. The girl looked at me, my eyes widen when I realized that she didn't actually talk to me. “You read my mind.” she states, I shook my head repeatably. “No, nope.” I shook. “Yes you did!” She cheered, “You're a superhero too! This is amazing, I thought your aunt and uncle we're the only two but now...This is great!” She was actually smiling now, that girl with this scowl expression was now a excited teenage girl. “I don't-” she stopped me from talking. “No time to talk come on!” she smiled, grabbing my wrist. “I need another superhero and quick! Hold on tight, I'm going to go super fast.” and with no other warning I was on her back and everything went into a blur. Yeah, I tried really hard not to over due it and write more and more to it so I just stopped it here. Hehehe...anyways yeah those were my writing peices yay! ;3; (I think I over did it on the quarter story though...maybe this one too, sorry for that.. ;-;) Category:Blog posts